1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a puppet-like toy for children. Specifically, this invention is directed to an animal-like doll that is slightly smaller in stature than the child and is comforting to the child. In particular, this invention relates to a toy with which the child can walk around and pretend. More specifically, this toy is designed so that the child's arms and legs are made to fit into the animal's appendages so that the child can pretend to be like the animal.
2. Description of The Related Art
Children have always had many different types of toys with which they may pretend. Often, a child can either assume the toy's identity or the child can pretend that the toy assumes the identity of the child himself. Many devices have been designed which afford such identity transference. Puppets, for example, have long been known into which a person can place his hands and can make-believe the puppet is speaking.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,121 discloses a dancing doll. This doll is secured to a child by straps on its feet, hands, and back so that the child may pretend to dance with the doll. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,098 discloses an animal-like costume which is entirely worn by a wearer so as to give the impression that the wearer is being carried by a figure. Neither of these disclosures address an animal-like figure which both allows a child to assume its identify while still able to retain his or her own identity. Finally, Hugsters, manufactured by Original Ideas.TM., are a sleeping bag in the form of a animal. The animal has four limbs having pockets in its paws. The child sleeping in the sleeping bag can place his hands in the paw pockets. This sleeping bag, however, does not allow a child to walk around and pretend the various games imagined by the child. The sleeping bag prevents the child's mobility.